Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
by Static Eevee 198
Summary: All life in this world…is said to be born from the same source. From this world, to the Sun, stars, seas, skies, and perhaps even the faraway land of humans. Oh, yes, Humans exist. In fact, once, when our own Earth itself was trapped in peril as cold and evil as stone, a human was brought to here to fight against that danger with her faithful partner at her side. This is her story.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): OK IM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS GAME I'M DOING A STORY ON IT!**

 **If you've been living under a rock** **recently, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon came out two days ago, and I've been playing it for quite a few stretches of time. I'm doing a story on it now. I'm already on the sixth or seventh chapter in the game, so I'm not that deep yet. In this story I'll be following the script but I'll add changes and extras and stuff.**

 **In the game I'm a bulbasaur and my partner is Fennekin. However, in this story the main human/pokemon protagonist is gonna be an Eevee. EVERYBODY HELP I NEED EEVEE NAMES SHE'S ON THE COVER HELP HELP I CAN'T THINK oF A GOOD NAME FOR HER!**

 **If you don't have the game yet or aren't planning on getting it anytime soon, I suggest getting it. It's really awesome!**

 **Okokokokokok I'm kinda excited right now if you can't tell. So since there are tons of Pokemon in the game that continuously reoccur and I'm too lazy to give every single one of them names, I'm going to be doing something Dranicus101 used to do. BTW Dranicus101 random shoutout to you everyone go read them stories they're awesome!**

 **It's basically QOTD/Trivia, and if you get it right, you get to name a character. I won't make them hard, don't worry. First correct answer wins.**

 **QOTD-What was the first ever Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, and on what console was it on?**

 **Random note here, I wasn't able to get a Devianart but now I have an instagram for my artwork! It's** static_eevee_198 **! My art and animations and stuff!**

 **I don't own anything, Pokemon company, Chunsoft, yada yada yada...**

 **Kay so this is the prologue it's pretty short and I should be updating soon. And please I NEEEEED Eevee names!**

* * *

 _...Finally!_

 _I finally found you!  
_

 _...I came here just to find you, you know?_

 _Please, come..._

 _...And lend us your strength!_

* * *

 _This path of light is the link between our two worlds..._

 _Don't worry, you're doing great.._

 _Just keep following the light..._

 _You're almost there!_

 _...Good luck!_

* * *

 _...All life in this world..._

 _...is said to have been born from the same source..._

 _The Sun and the stars..._

 _...The skies and the seas..._

 _...and_ _even Pokemon..._

 _...are all bound together as one._

A meteor hurtled past Earth. As it did, a bright streak of light shot away from it, spiraling down to the large blue planet.

Deoxys rocketed downwards, light and energy spinning around him, until he drew back and floated in space, staring down at Earth.

Suddenly he gasped. "...Is that...?!"

Another comet of light, this time more greenish, was bursting out of the planet's atmosphere.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Deoxys swerved out of the way as Raquaza shot past him, hardly more than a blur of emerald green. The DNA Pokemon watched as the green-white ball of energy sped away.

Deoxys stared at where the last glints of green had disappeared into the darkness of space. "Is that the Legendary...Raquaza? I've heard of it before, but this is my first encounter with it..." He paused. "It's every bit as intimidating as I'd heard.

"But...I thought it inhabited the ozone layer...why has it come past the stratosphere...?"

Deoxys turned away to look back at Earth. "...Something strange must be afoot...here on this planet..."

* * *

 **(A/N): Short, wasn't it?**

 **Eevee names. Oh it's a female incase I forgot to mention that.**

 **Everyone hail the PSMD! HAIL IT! And review on it! And do the Trivia! And-ya know what, I think you get the point.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	2. Those who came to Earth

**(A/N): Whoa, I'm back so soon? I'm really excited, that's why!**

 **So Dranicus101 has won, named a character, and named the main character. And they were both awesome names.**

 **So I know that this is technically only part of the first chapter in the game, but I decided to split it up instead. I'd rather have shorter chapters instead of longer chapters!**

 **Monpoke-Um, what? Er, I'm sorry, but I don't understand...**

 **Saraceaser-Wow, those are all pretty good names. I don't plan evolving into anything, maybe an espi or sylvi but not now...and I agree, Leafeon is the best.**

 **Dranicus101-Correct! And thanks so much! So far the story in the game is really awesome and I'm looking forwards to it as well.**

 **Nitro Indigo-Well, I'd usually agree with you, but in this case I'm actually referring to the plot as well. Since this is a brand-new game, unlike if I used EoS or R/BRT, some readers will think I own the plot, which I don't. I don't want to take credit for something I don't own. And so that is why sometimes it is actually OK to put up an 'I do not own" disclaimer. And as for standing out, I don't expect my story to be so popular it has 1,000,000,000,000,000 or something views per day. My best story, OoL, is barely reaching 1,000 and it's been up for half a year. As long as I'm pleasing the readers and everyone likes it, I'm OK with it not being world-famous. Also, this is the only retelling of PSMD so far (I think) so that boosts my chances :D**

 **QOTD-In every PMD game besides this one, you are awakened from your unconsciousness at the beginning of the game by your-**

 **(A) An unknown presence**

 **(B) Your partner**

 **(C) The main antagonist**

 **(HINT-It's kind of easy, which is the most likely?)**

 **Jeffery's name is by Dranicus101, and I give credit for Shayla's name as well.**

 **'K, lets get into this thing!**

 **EDIT: Shayla is now shiny! If you just started reading today never mind this edit.**

* * *

Darkness. Deep, black, dizzying darkness. Nothingness. Everything was black. The world had sunk away from her reach, and everything was gone...

...

...

...

Everything was still black. Still dark. Still distant. But there was a slight buzzing noise now, like a waterfall or something.

She opened her eyes a little. Everything was dark and blurry. She felt sore and weak, really dizzy, and really tired. Not to mention the terrible, pounding headache that felt like her head was split in two. She tried to swallow but her throat was too dry.

 _Urrrrgghh...wh-where am I...?_ She blinked, trying to get the dizziness to fade. She felt too disoriented to even think. _I thought someone was calling me...but I'm not sure..._

She shook her head, and she could make out blurs of green and some blue. Her ears were ringing to go along with the roar of the waterfall. _...What's going on...? Ugh...I-I can't remember..._

...

She lay there for a few minutes, trying to get her head to clear. She was starting to get her vision back, and while everything was still really blurry, she could tell she was in a lush forest-like place. There was a waterfall pretty close to her, judging by the coolness of the earth and the buzzing roar.

She suddenly coughed weakly, still confused. The coughing seemed to rouse her. "W-where am I?" she croaked hoarsely. With a squint she made out more details of her surroundings-green grass, rich soil, trees and sunshine. "What is this place?"

She broke off, coughing again. "Ugh...my head is pounding..." She tried to think, but it made her head hurt more. Where was she? How had she even gotten here? She must have...wait, where was she last? Where was she even from? She shook her head again. _Where do I come from? I can't remember! I must remember! It's_ me! _I-wait, I don't even know what I do? Or who I am! I don't even know how old I am! I've forgotten everything!_

"I can't remember anything..." She muttered, her voice still painfully rough. "N-n-not even-...-not even my name!" She gasped for air, panting a little, extremely confused. "W-what's going on here?"

...

"I'm parched." She realized. Her thirst was intense, and she could barely speak. "I-I need to find some water..."

Her cloudy gaze flickered to the roaring blue waterfall. "Oh, over there..." She groaned, pulling herself to her feet. It took a few moments to remember how to move. She couldn't really balance properly, she was too dizzy. So she ended up half crawling, half stumbling dizzily until she felt the cool wetness of mud underfoot.

She coughed again, and she leaned down and drank the water hungrily, letting the cool, delicious flow of the liquid touch her tongue.

Once she was done, she sank to the ground, eyes closed, and lay panting for awhile. Now that she had drunk, she felt much better. The headache was going away, and her senses and thinking were getting sharper.

"I-I feel alive again." She panted. "T-that was incredibly delicious. Never has water tasted...so good..."

She let out a long sigh. She felt calmer now, and she was starting to calm down. "Okay, calming down now..." She murmured, relief replacing the confusion and panic.

She opened her eyes to look down at the water, it was sparkling like diamonds, the sun shining and the whole forest reflected on its smooth surface. And there was something else reflected on it...

"Huh? What is that?" She asked, staring down with her head tilted. "I can see something reflected in the water..."

She leaned down, and ripples swarmed over the reflection, momentarily blurring the reflection. She crouched over the side of the pool patiently, watching as the ripples faded away to reveal the reflection.

Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. _"_ What!? W-what's going on?! C-could it be...?!"

Staring up at her was the shocked face of a silverish eevee with startled blue eyes.

"Is it even possible...? H-have become...a-a _Pokemon?_ "

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

The eevee started breathing in quick, panicked gasps, turning in circles and shaking her head. "W-wh-why? I'm an eevee! A _shiny_ eevee, for that matter!" She stopped, panting, freaking out as she looked down at her blue-gray paws. She unsheathed her claws to hold herself steady, and then started freaking out even more.

"Beheem!"

The eevee turned as three odd Pokemon floated over to her. _Beheeyem,_ She thought dully, taking a slow step back.

"Beheem!"

 _Flicker flicker flicker..._ (The little lights on the Beheeyems' hands flashed as they seemed to communicate silently)

 _W-what is that?_ She thought in panic. She was already really panicked about being turned into an eevee, she didn't need this!

Suddenly, one of the beheem knocked her sideways with an obvious attack. "Whoa!"

Another shoved her away forcefully. "What's the deal all of a sudden?" She cried, panting. The three beheeyem surrounded her, their weird eyes oddly hostile. The eevee took a few cautionary steps backwards and ran into the woods, the three beheeyem pursuing.

She ran through the forest in terror, panting. "S-somebody help!" She called frantically, running as fast as she could. She twitched her ears and looked right. "Oh! O-over there!"

At that very moment, a nuzleaf was walking through the woods. He looked confused as the eevee skidded to a halt in front of him, gasping and panting. "HELP!" She screamed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head. "What are you all in a fuss for?"

The eevee's head snapped up, her eyes wide. _D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-did that Pokemon just_ talk _to me?_

The nuzleaf looked alarmed. "Whoa! What did I do to you?" He asked, still sounding confused. "Sorry!"

The eevee's alarm didn't go away. She was breathing quickly, her heart pounding. _HE'S TALKING._

"Err...Calm down!" the nuzleaf said, starting to get worried. "I'm Jeffery! It's all right, so just calm down now."

The eevee obeyed, swallowing a deep breath of air and letting it out in a long sigh. However, her head was still spinning with panic. _Okay...I'm an eevee now, so I guess I can understand Pokemon now..._

She spun around as the three beheeyem surrounded her and Jeffery.

"Huh?" Jeffery said, staring wide-eyed at the three beheeyem. "Where'd you all come from?"

 _Flicker Flicker Flicker..._ (The three beheeyem flashed their lights at each other)

The one on the right swung a full-body attack at the eevee at once, knocking her sideways. She backed away against a tree, shivering with fear.

"Whoa!" Jeffery cried. "What in the world!?"

The middle beheeyem smacked himself at the nuzleaf, knocking him back as well. "Eek!" Jefferey cried. "I'm scared!"

The two Pokemon fled from the attacking group of beheem, sprinting through the woods in terror. Suddenly Jeffery stopped as they reached a narrow path.

"Oh no...!" He cried, breathing heavily. "Ain't that one of them Mystery Dungeons up ahead? Them places are supposed to be mighty dangerous!"

"Behee! Behee!"

The two terrified victims quickly glanced back. "Ahhh!" Jeffery cried. "There ain't no other way to go! Brace yourself!"

The eevee nodded, and the two of them raced into the dungeon.

* * *

 **(A/N): WHOOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO RANDOM STUFFFFSSSSSS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Insert Author's Note here.**

 **Bye.**

 **New chapter probably tomorrow.**

 **Review. Plz. And do the QOTD.**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	3. The Forest

**(A/N): Whoa! That took forever! HAPPY FRIDAY AFTER THANKSGIVING!**

 **Ah, well, it's done.**

 **Now I must warn you that there are a lot of added scenes here, and I skipped 9/10 percent of dungeon exploring. Considering the fact that I'm writing off a walkthrough on Youtube AND there's so much dialogue AND I don't like writing action (Because I suck at it) I stuck to the other features!**

 **Since there are quite a few characters I need to have named by the next two chapters, If you win the QOTD, you get to name a character, even if somebody answered right before you. And Jaegothis7 can play again this time.**

 **ZEPHYR: "I had pie yesterday! PIE! SO MUCH PIE! AND TORCHICS!" (Torchics are Turkey BTW)**

 **THAT IS CANNIBALISM.**

 **Okay, time for the QOTD! Did you know that I make these up on the spot? It's true! That's why they come out weird!**

 **Which of these Pokemon was NOT available as a partner in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: (In general, disregarding _your_ typing)**

 **Phanpy, Riolu, Meowth, Totodile, Skitty, Pachirisu, Torchic?**

 **Enjoy the chapter and my cheesy logic on Mystery Dungeons!**

* * *

"Whoa!" the eevee cried, swerving away as the woobat snapped at her shoulder.

"Hey!" Jeffery yelled. "Come on, the staircase is over here! What are ya dawdlin' for?"

"Er…right, right!" she said, swinging her silvery tail at the woobat. She was surprised at how naturally the battling came to her, and was even more surprised when the woobat let out a little shriek and flew away.

"What now?" she asked, looking at Jeffery.

"The staircase! I showed you how on the last floor, remember?" Jeffery waved a hand at the mouth of the tunnel they were in, where a large block of stone shaped like a staircase stood in the middle of the 'room'.

"Oh, yeah." the silver eevee said. Jeffery had showed her how the staircases were like portals to the next floor of the dungeon, and eventually they would lead you out of the maze-like places. Everything was still so confusing to her, and it made her even more confused when she remembered that she was a Pokemon now.

"Well, come on then!" Jeffery cried. "I can see a-"

She didn't hear the rest as a stabbing pain hit her side.

" _Staaaaaannnttt!_ "

"Ugh, a stantler!" she hissed under her breath. The deer-like Pokemon was pretty bulky and hard to knock out.

"Hang on now, I've gotchya!" Jeffery shot a Razor Leaf at the stantler. It let out a whinny and stumbled away, calling out angrily.

The next minute, as the eevee climbed to her feet, she heard the loud pounding of hooves.

"GAAAH!" Jeffery cried. "He's brought himself reinforcements! A whole herd!"

She turned to see what must have been two dozen stantlers running and stampeding at the two of them, bellowing and snorting.

"Oh no!" she cried, running past Jeffery, who was less than a foot behind her. They ran into the room at last, gasping for air as they looked back to see the angry deer-Pokemon galloping after them.

"Quick-touch the staircase!" Jeffery panted, winded from the frantic sprint.

"No! You'll be left behind!" she said. "Hurry-come on! We need to touch it at the same time for it to work!"

"Young-uns!" Jeffery cursed.

" _STAAAAAAAAAANNNNNT!_ " The herd was stomping into the room, snorting angrily. Jeffery yelped and pressed his hand against the staircase, the silvery eevee placing a paw on it just in time.

Immediately she was hit with the same dizziness she had felt when she had entered the dungeon and when she had exited the first floor, the kind that was so bad it made your vision too blurry to see. She gulped, wishing the rushing sensation would go away as soon as possible.

* * *

She found herself stumbling out of the dungeon and back onto the forest path. Jeffery was in front of her. Soon they both skidded to a halt and started panting.

"I'ma-strugglin'…" Jeffery gasped, clutching his knees and panting very loudly. "I reckon we should have us a bit of a break here….but…."

The nuzleaf turned to look back at the dungeon's exit. "Them fellers that attacked us all of a sudden…they're a kind of Pokemon called Beheeyem, I do believe…"

Suddenly Jeffery's worry turned into anger. "What're they followin' you for?" He asked, his voice accusing. The eevee took a step back in surprise as the angry nuzleaf went on. "Did you cause em' some kinda trouble?"

The eevee stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Why, your childish prank even got me caught up in your mess, I reckon!"

"Ch-childish pranks?" she stammered. _I guess that answers the question about my age..._

"I haven't done anything!" she said. "I have no idea why they attacked me!"

"Hmmm..." Jeffery crossed his arms, giving her an odd look. "An' that's what ya reckon Ya don't know?"

"Yes! Or...no...I'm confused." She shook her head. "All I know...a little bit earlier today I woke up in the forest for some reason and they attacked me."

"What'chya mean, _for some reason?_ " Jeffery asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Did ya sleep there or did you sleep at home and teleport yerself there r' somethin'?"

"I-I'm not sure," she admitted. "I woke up and I couldn't remember anything."

"What now?" Jeffery asked, looking surprised. "You ain't got no memories at all?!"

"No." the shiny eevee said, shaking her head. "I can't even remember my name!"

"WHA?" Jeffery looked shocked. "No...yer messin' with me, aren'tchya? Playin' a dirty trick, are yeh?"

"No! I'm not!" she insisted. "I seriously can't remember anything...except...I think I was a human before I turned into a Pokemon..."

"WHAT!?" Jeffery looked shocked. "A-A-a-a HUMAN?! That's insane! This is all a trick, ain't it? Yer pulling off some kind of prank, eh?"

"N-no!" the eevee said, starting to get annoyed at Jeffery's stubbornness. "Seriously! I'm telling the truth here!"

Jeffery was quiet for a minute, and then he let out a long sigh. "That's a bit of a breather for me…wow….Alrighty, kiddo, normally, I'd say yer off the rocker, but I reckon I believe ye for some strange reason. No name, huh?"

She school her head. "No. Nothing except being a human…"

Jeffery tilted his head at her. "Y'know, I never mentioned it before, but you've got quite the coat there."

"Um…"

"Yessery, I've a-never seen fur so shiny and silvery than yers! It's quite rare to see silver like that!"

"Er….thanks?"

"But aboutcyher name, I'd say we'd better give you a nickname for now, since you've got amnesia. Hrmmmm…" Jeffery put a hand on his chin, thinking for a little bit. "You look like a Shayla ter me! 'Zit all right if I call you Shayla till you can remember yer name?"

"Sure." she said. "I guess that's okay."

"It fits ye mighty well, ya know." Jeffery said. "Shayla. Yup, I like that!"

"Okay…" Shayla said, a little confused. _At least he didn't choose anything lame or_ _embarrassing..._

"BEHEE!"

Shayla turned to see three large brown Pokemon with big heads floating up to them.

 _Flicker Flicker Flicker…._ (The three beheeyem flickered their lights at each other)

"EEEE! IT'S THEM BEHEEYEM!" Jeffery cried. " I reckon we ought to get runnin'!"

Shayla nodded and ran after him, but she felt a cold hand-like thing grasp her tail. "OW!"

"Jeez! Shayla!" Jeffery cried, trying to pull her away.

"IT'S GOT ME! HEEEELPPP!" cried Shayla, but the beheeyem who had gotten ahold of her was raising her into the air.

"What's it doin'?" Jeffery asked in shock.

"I'm not sure!" Shayla responded, panicked. The beheeyem was holding her high over it's head, not letting go as she thrashed under its steel-tight grip.

"Behee! Behee!" Without any warning, it slammed Shayla down with enough force to do permanent damage to a Pokemon. Shayla let out a wail as she hit the ground, and everything went all black.

* * *

"Hey, Shayla, you okay?"

"Urrgghh…what happened?" Shayla asked groggily. Everything was spinning and she felt sore.

"Them beheeyem knocked you out cold! You weren't movin' at all! I had to drag you all across the first floor of this dungeon before I could find somethin' to revive you!"

"Are we in a dungeon?' she asked, too disoriented to move.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure it's called Lush Forest r' somethin'." answered Jeffery. "I had to pull you in and drag you to the staircase. We're on the second floor right now. Errr…sorry that I got you all muddy…"

Shayla saw her silver fur was smeared with dirt, mud, and dust, and it was covered with bits of moss and grass."

"Are you hurtin'?" Jeffery asked anxiously.

"Yes. Let's keep moving before the beheeyem catch us." Grimacing, she got to her paws and flicked some grass off her tail.

"There ye go, puttin' on yer brave face!" Jeffery said. "C'mon now, you're lucky I revived you so close to that staircase!"

The rest of the trip went by quickly, and soon they found the final staircase.

* * *

Shayla burst out of the dungeon, dizzy and panting.

"Hah….hah…I think we done lost them beheeyem…" Jeffery panted, wiping his brow. "We lost 'em…I reckon…"

The exhausted nuzleaf collapsed to the ground, leaning against some dry dirt. "Whoo-eee! I sure am beat!"

The two of them were still for a moment, besides their chests, which were rapidly rising and falling as they gasped in exhaustion.

"B-but I calculate we got away from them troublemakers!…Phew…"

Jeffery stood up and turned to Shayla, looking angry and annoyed. "Consarn it! You sure did drag me into a fine mess! And me havin' nothin' to do with any of it!"

Then his expression softened. "But…I reckon I could forgive you this one time…us bein' all right n' all…"

Jeffery turned away. "Adios, friend." he said. "I'll be heading' home now." He turned back to Shayla. "I reckon you ought be careful on your own way home, too."

Shayla blinked, unsure of what to do. She stood where she was and didn't respond. A thin, cool breeze blew at her, ruffling up the white main covering her chest. The sky was starting to darken.

Jeffery began to walk away. Another breeze wafted through the air. After a few paces, the nuzleaf turned back to her. "Ah. But then you done carried on about yourself vein' a human or some such?"

"Yes." Shayla said quietly, nodding a bit.

"Huh. So that'd make you from the human world…"

Shayla nodded again. "I guess so."

Jeffery swallowed hard. "That sure enough is a hard pill to swallow, all right…" He paused. "But supposin' I did believe you…Then what in the world are you fixing to do now?"

"I-I'm not sure." Shayla said. It was nearly dusk, and her paws seemed to be getting colder. "I…" She trailed off.

"Got no idea, huh?" Jeffery asked. Shayla shook her head in agreement. "Hardly a surprise…Well, I can't pay no nevermind…as to where yer fixin' to sleep tonight, you might better go find you someplace."

With that, he began to walk off again. Shayla felt sad watching him go. _What will I do now?_ Then he turned to her again. "Good luck to you, friend." he said. "Fare thee well."

And with that, Jeffery walked clean away, the huge trees swallowing him up. The leaves rustled as a big gust of ice-cold wind blew over the treetops.

 _It's a-gettin' mighty cold out_ _…_ Jeffery thought uncomfortably. _That poor lil youngster..._

"Ugh…no…" Jeffery sighed, not wanting to turn around. But he did anyways.

A dirty, confused little eevee with a light gray coat that should be soft and warm, not cold and grubby like it was. Shivering. Sniffling. Fur bristling with fear and uncertainty. Just that was enough to make him feel terrible guilt. And then he saw her eyes. They were huge, big blue pools, sad and hungry and confused and so pitiful he felt his heart twinge with pity and guilt. How could he leave that poor child out alone like that? It was obvious she would freeze and starve out here, and, why, them beheeyem might come the second he turned his back!

"AH, CONSARN IT!" Jeffery cried, running back to Shayla. "Don't go lookin' at me with them big baby-doll eyes like that! Why, them beheeyem might come along and attack again at any moment!"

Jeffery let out a troubled puff of air. "I can't hardly leave no child here all alone and hungry an' cold in such conditions, no sir!" He sighed again. "I calculate I'm plumb outta options. Er...You could come to my place..."

Shayla looked up. "Really? D-do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! What, didya think I was lyin' to ya?"

Shayla stared at him, wide-eyed.

"So you wanna come?"

"Thank you!" Shayla said excitedly. Jeffery accepted it warmly.

"Yeah!? I reckon we oughta get movin'!" he said cheerfully. He pointed forwards. "My village is just over yonder."

Jeffery turned back to Shayla. "Now, it's a fair bit of a walk, so I reckon you stick real close to me and don't go gettin' lost!"

Shayla nodded. "Thanks so much!"

Jeffery nodded gleefully. "We'd best be on our way!"

* * *

And so Shayla ended up heading to Jeffery's village together with him.

Traveling down deep valleys and up over rugged hills...

And camping out underneath the stars when the night fell upon them...

Until...at long last...

* * *

Jeffery led Shayla up a lush green hill. The nuzleaf stopped. "Oh! There it is! You can see it now!"

Shayla stood beside him, looking at where he was pointing. Jeffery went on. "I reckon we're finally here!"

The two Pokemon were looking down at a big blue lake. Very close to the lake was what looked like several buildings and houses clustered together.

"You see that there lake?" Jeffery asked. "That there little village on the shore is where I live...

Serene Village."

* * *

 **(A/N): INSERT AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE...**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	4. Meeting Serena

**(A/N): I hope everyone's having happy holidays so far!**

 ***Is staring unblinkingly at presents under tree* Only two so far….I must wait for more…..I WANT TO OPEN THEM ALL!**

 **Jaegothis7-Go get a Mystery Dungeon game. I will tell you a secret. It changed my life. If it weren't for that cartridge containing EoS, I would have never joined Fanfiction, and I would never be writing this. I'd** **probably be doing something more valuable with my life, BUT WHO CARES THEY ARE SO AWESOME FANFICTION IS AWESOME LIFE IS AWESOME.**

 **Dranicus101-It's fine, you made it anyways! Yeah, so far I like Nuzleaf, even though he is**

 **SPOILERS**

 **Supposedly evil which I find really weird but eh I'm not even in Lively town yet**

 **SAFE**

 **And it's really sweet how he acts.**

 **Blaster824-Thanks! It's just that nostalgia that gets me about EoS, I won't beat you up (Technically I can't)**

 **QOTD-In what game, Pokemon Black or White, is Reshiram the legendary?**

 **Why is that my question of the day I've never even played any nova games.**

 **SERENA IS AWESOME SHE IS LIKE COBALT THE RIOLU IN MY NEW OMICRON FANFIC.**

 **BEGIn Probably my favorite chapter/part of the game that I know of.**

* * *

Shayla followed Jeffery as they went through the town. At last, they crossed a bridge and stopped in front of a small, circular wooden house.

"I reckon we're here." Jeffery said. "This here's my house."

"It's a very nice house." Shayla said, trying to be polite. The house certainly looked cozy.

"Aw, shucks!" Jeffery said, getting the modest look on his face Pokemon get when somebody says nice things about something of theirs. "Come on inside, then."

Jeffery led her into the house. It had two rooms in it. The room they stepped into when they entered had two windows, a huge bowl-pool thing of water, and a tree stump table with a little plant on top of it close to the water. Shayla spotted a bed of hay and blankets. It was a bit untidy, with the blankets sprawled every way and bits of hay straying from the bed. Sunlight poured into the little room.

"This way…" Jeffery said, leading her through a doorway (That didn't have a door) into a second room. This room was much smaller than the other room. There were two other windows in here. The room had some storage-like things in them, like logs, spare wood, stones, pots, plants, crates, bowls, plates, and dust. Quite a lot of dust, in fact.

"Here you are." Jeffery said. "You can bunk down in this room for now. It may not be much, but take it as you will. Er, it's a bit dusty and junky, I know, but I reckon it'll be fine after a good cleanin' and dustin'."

"Thank you." Shayla said gratefully. "This is perfect." She swept her tail front and back in long, swift movements, sweeping the dust into little piles.

"Hey, now, lemme help you with that!" Jeffery said, realizing what she was doing. He went to one of the crates and took out a broom. "I ain't gonna let ya clean my house by yourself, am I?"

The two of them spent some time cleaning up the room and pushing away the junk until it was almost glowing.

"Well, now, that looks good as new!" Jeffery said, eyeing the room, looking impressed with himself.

"It does!" Shayla agreed, proud of her work as well.

"'Kay, we'll get you a bed an' things…." Jeffery said, looking around. "You can sleep in here…if yer wonderin' I plan on feedin' you!" he joked.

Shayla laughed, but she was already pretty hungry and hoped that that time would come soon.

Nuzleaf narrowed his eyes wonderingly and crossed his arms. "And, well…as for the rest of it….What do you reckon you're gonna do?"

"Er…."

Jeffery looked thoughtful for a moment, furrowing his brow as he thought. "I can't help wondering' why them beheeyem were comin' after you like that…" he broke off by swinging his head. "But al the wonderin' in the world won't give me nothin' but a headache…"

The nuzleaf looked straight at Shayla. "We could get us some answers if an' when your memory ever comes back." he said.

Shayla blinked. _I….guess that makes sense._

"No pressure," Jeffery assured her. "Till then, you can jus' stay here. Sound good?"

"Yes, this is so great. Thanks so much." Shayla said.

"I wouldn't tell the other folks in the village about them beheeyem, though." Jeffery warned. "Might scare 'em off. An'….lessee…"

He thought for a second. "That's right. You're about school age from the looks of ya…so I reckon I should get you enrolled at the village school. Pokemon'll wonder even more if you aren't goin' to school at your age. So let's just agree that you'll go to school for the time bein', all right?"

"Sure." Shayla agreed with a shrug.

"I reckon I'll go an' get that all took care of right away. An' I'll grab us some food 'swell. Then you can go n' buy yourself some school supplies."

"Okay. Like what?"

"Er…like…rulers and pencils….some crayons, maybe…paper….uh, you'll need some books for class…oh, and a backpack, of course!"

"Oh. Okay." Shayla said, nodding.

"Anyways," Jeffery continued. "I'll be goin' now. Now don't you stick one toe outside this house while I'm gone!" Jeffery walked out the door, and turned to her. "You hear? You're not going outside. Not even by mistaken' to nothin'!"

Shayla nodded, and the nuzleaf left.

* * *

It was only a few minutes after Jeffery had gone out when Shayla heard a weird noise. She gasped and went up to the window.

Immediately, a huge shadow fell over the window, shaped exactly like a beheeyem's head.

"WHOA!" Shayla cried, jumping back. The shadow went away.

 _Crunch!_ It sounded like a footprint.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch!_ Somebody was walking around the perimeter of the house!

"There's someone outside…" Shayla whispered, her silver fur bristling. "Could it be…those Beheeyem?"

She perked her ears up to see if she could hear more, but everything seemed silent besides her own rapid breathing. "I thought I'd lost them once and for all, but…"

Shayla sighed. "Jeffery said not one toe outside this house…..wait a minute. I'm an eevee! I don't have toes! I have paws!" Feeling a bit better at her discovery, Shayla peeked outside the window where the shadow had fallen. "Nothing. Maybe….my imagination? No, it was too real."

 _Crunch._ "That's it, I'm investigating!" Shayla said, walking out of the room and going outside.

Everything seemed quiet and peaceful as Shayla looked around. "I don't see anyone out here, but…I can't let my guard down!"

After a few seconds of silence, something sprang at her. "I KNEW IT!"

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Shayla screamed, jumping away. "WHAT THE?"

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me!" Shayla was still gasping from shock as her stalker spoke gleefully. It was a little fennekin, around her age. Her bright orange eyes were huge and excited. "I totally saw you going inside with Mr. Nuzleaf just now!"

Shayla looked around wildly as the fennekin continued. "Where are you from? What's your name?"

"Er…well…my name-"

"I'M SERENA!" the fennekin interrupted happily. "I live right nearby, with my old pops!" Serena still looked overexcited. She pointed to a blue-and-brown circular house that reminded Shayla of an Oran Berry. "That house right there!"

Serena turned right back on Shayla. "So where are you from? You're not _SERIOUSLY_ Mr. Nuzleaf's kid or anything, are you?"

"Jeffery?" Shayla asked. "Well, no-"

"Like that would ever happen!" Serena interrupted again, sounding amused. "Hahahahahahaahaha!" The young fennekin began to laugh like crazy. Shayla sweat dropped.

Finally Serena stopped laughing. "Oh, right! But this is your first time here, isn't it?"

Shayla didn't feel like answering, but Serena seemed to take the fraction of a second of quiet as a yes. "In that case, I'll show you around! Come on!"

And Serena began randomly pushing her along the bridge.

"H-hey!" Shayla cried as Serena shoved her forwards. "Wha-!"

"What did you say your name was?" Serena asked as she shepherded Shayla along a windy path. "Or-Wait? Did I ask you that already?"

"My name's-" Shayla was cut off again as Serena burst into laughter. Now the fennekin was dragging her over a bridge. "MY NAME'S SHAYLA!"

"I see! So you're Shayla, huh?" Serena said as they entered the village. The fennekin was running ahead, a wild look in her eyes. "Sorry about that! I went and asked and asked but I never gave you a chance to answer! Hahahaha!"

Serena sweat dropped again.

"Hmm?" Serena asked. "Am I annoying?" When Shayla didn't answer, Serena went on. "You're totally thinking about how annoying I am right now, yeah?" Serena laughed, getting cheerful-er, if that was possible. "Well, quit it! Sheesh! Give me a break, you big Miltank!"

"OMG." Shayla said, which sent Serena into another fit of laughter.

"Hah! Hahahahahahaha! See what I did there? A little joke? With the Miltank? HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Serena was launched into more laughing.

Shayla sweat dropped _again._ "Well, yeah, couldn't you tell with my loud OMG that I got it?"

Serena laughed for another full minute or so and then pulled herself together. "So that brings us to…" She gestured around the village. "Ta-daaaaa! Here she is! Serene Village!"

For the first time, Shayla noticed how similar Serena's name was to the name of the village. She was about to ask, but Serena kept talking. "And the heart of the village is right here, at the Plaza!"

Shayla had assumed the clearing was empty, but it turned out there were tons of Pokemon.

"It may not look like much, but we've got most of the basic facilities here!" Serena said. "It's probably too much to take in, s oI'll tell you about each facility in turn! Let's see-"

"THERE YOU ARE! SERENA!"

Shayla and Serena turned to see a Lombre calling out for the fennekin.

"Eep! Lombrero!" Serena cried.

"So this si where you've been!" Lombrero (Fabulous name) looked like he was going to burst from rage. "You're the one who trampled all through my lotus pond, aren't you?"

"I-it…it w-wasn't like that!" Serena stuttered. "I was just trying to have a little adventure!"

Lombrero(Can't get over that name) started chasing Serena, but then a new voice with a thick french accent yelled out.

"Serena! Stop! Right! Zere!"

"Gah!" Serena cried as a hippopotas lumbered angrily at her. "And Fransisco!"

"YOU!" Fransisco the hippopotas hollered in his accent. "You are ze one that vent into me cave, aren't you? And vat's more! You took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you?"

"N-no…!" Serena cried. "I was just exploring a dungeon, and I happened to…uh…Well, you know how it is! You gotta have a reward after clearing a dungeon, right?"

Serena tried to scamper away, but then a final voice yelled out which made Serena stop dead.

"Stop right there! SERENA!"

"P-pops!?" Serena cried as a carracosta lumbered into view.

"Oh! Ol' man Azel!" Lombrero said.

Axel the carracosta stomped up to Serena. "This is where you've been loitering, child?" he roared, his eyes hot with fury. "What about your chores back home, eh? Playing hooky to wander around, huh?"

"N-n-no, Pops!" Serena cried. "I have a real reason this time…"

"And I know you've been snacking on the Oran Berries from my field again!" Axel roared.

"I have not!" Serena snapped, flattening her ears angrily.

"You have!"

"Have not!"

"Have!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"I want the truth from you, child!"

"Yeah, I did eat them." Serena admitted cheerfully without a hint of shame. "They were delicious!"

Shayla sweatdropped for the thousandth time that day.

Suddenly there was a shout. "Hey! I see Serena over there!"

"Everybody! Serena's been spotted!"

"Gaaaahhhhhhh!" Serena cried. A dozen-or more-villagers were glaring angrily at her. Serena turned-tail and fled.

"OH, Don't you DARE run!" Axel roared. "We'll catch you!"

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOUUUUU!" The villagers shouted.

It seemed like the whole village was a stampede of angry Pokemon running after Serena. _Thud-thud-thud-thud!_

Soon, Shayla was all alone in the village.

AGAIN SHE SWEATDROPPED. I HOPE THIS IS THE LAST TIME IN THE CHAPTER IS IT?

"…What in the world…..did I just witness?"

* * *

 **(A/N): Serena has not eaten my cookies. Oh, wait, yes she did.**

 **I have another Question of the Day!**

 **QOTD-How many times does Shayla Sweatdrop in the chapter?**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	5. Rough and Tough: Smells Like Bullies!

**(A/N): IM SO SORRY SO SO SORRY!**

 **I was playing Undertale instead of writing...**

 **AHHHHHH OK IM SOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**

 **Ok, and how come this story has OVER 2,000 VIEWS? This is my most popular story! Even more Popular than Jay's! Thank you, guys! My terrible writing is actually bearable to some of you!**

 **I'll just skip straight into the chapter...after a quick QOTD!**

 **QOTD-What was the original name of Pocket Monsters?**

* * *

Shayla watched the last clouds of dust part. "That was insane...Oh no! Jeffery said not to go to the village...but, since I'm here anyways, it wouldn't hurt to have a quick look around..."

Shayla looked around at the village. "Okay, I looked around. Now I'm going to walk around. Looking around was boring."

Shayla started walking around, but before she could go inside one of the shops, she heard anxious muttering from the Village Gate.

"Hm? What's going on over there?" she wondered to herself. She twitched an ear and crept a little closer.

There was a pink Deerling and a Shelmet. The Deerling looked anxious, but the Shelmet looked more careless.

"WHAT!?" The Deerling cried, looking shocked and scared. "Edward did?!"

The Shelmet twitched, and Shayla had a feeling the movement was supposed to be a shrug. "Yeah, well, he insisted on going…"

The Deerling growled angrily, narrowing her dark brown eyes at the shelmet. "No more excuses, Roy!" she snapped, her stubby pink tail twitching and jerking back and forth. "Tell me the truth! You and Trevor pushed him into this, didn't you?"

The Shelmet-Roy, made a kind of disappointed/pounty face. "Th-that's…not fair, Joy!" he whined. "He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?"

"Quite easily." Joy said, her anger obvious. "You're the ones who are always teasing poor Edward, after all!" Roy looked like he wanted to say something, but Joy cut him off, twitching an ear. "Someday you'll go too far, and it'll be too late for sorries then!"

"I-I know that!" Roy sputtered. "No need to fuss so much!"

Joy flicked her ear again. "You're going to show me the way there. _Right. Now._ "

Shayla watched Roy lead her out of the village, the deerling still fuming with rage. _Those two kids…they must live here in the village, too, huh? I wonder what's going on…they seemed pretty tense about something..._

 _IDIOT. It's about that Edward kid, isn't it? Of course it is!_

 _Wait. Why am I arguing with myself?_

 _Probably going insane. Oh, well..._

Shayla sighed, sitting there for a minute to question her sanity. After getting bored of that, she decided to walk around the village some more. However, she quickly realized that Jeffery might find her and get mad.

"Shoot." she hissed. She looked at the Village Gate. She couldn't get those two kids out of her mind. That deerling, Joy, had seemed really upset.

Shayla curled her claws in and out. They were itching for adventure, and maybe some mischief. After all, she was still a kid, and she was a tiiiiiiiny bit rebellious.

Finally she shook her head. "Ah, who am I kidding? I wonder if I can catch up to them…"

Shayla ran out the Village Gate in search of the Shelmet and Deerling.

* * *

A pancham, shelmet, and deerling all stood in a clearing. The ground was covered in purply moss and blackish soil. The trees were gray and the grass was dark.

"WHAT!?" Joy cried. "He still hasn't come back out!?"

Trevor the pnacham shrugged, not looking worried at all. "Yeah, that's right. It's been a pretty long time, too." He laughed. "Hahaha. I knew he was a total wimp."

"No surprise there!" Roy added, snickering coldly. "He shoulda just admitted what a wimp he is and kept his mouth shut."

"But he had to go and talk big, like he could mange this kind of place." sneered Trevor. "He was boasting, saying big stuff, you know, like:" Trevor changed his voice into a squeaky, childish, slightly rude imitation. "' _I'll show you!'"_ HE SMIRKED. "That's what got him into this mess!"

"He's probably huddled up somewhere in there, petrified and sniffling back tears!" Roy taunted. He changed his voice into a similar imitation, like Trevor's. " _'Waaaaaaaaah! Oh, m-m-m-m-moooooommmy, help me! Moooommmy, I'm SCARED! Waaaaaaaah!' "_

The two boys laughed. "Hahahahahahaha!"

Joy looked just about ready to explode with rage. "You are so mean, Trevor!" She growled. "Poor Edward isn't even the same age as us yet!"

"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big!" Trevor retorted. "He got what was going to him. We figure it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world really is."

"And if something happens to him in there?" Joy shot back. "What are you going to do then, huh? I'm going in after him!"

Roy and Trevor jumped in front of the pathway between two rows of thin trees, suddenly looking worried.

"N-no way!" Roy cried. "You can't go in there, Joy!"

"What if something happened to _you?_ " Trevor cried. "We can't let something happen to my-er-our…YOU!" He sweat dropped, and then held out both arms, blocking the way. "We're not letting you step foot in such a dangerous place!"

Joy shrank back, fuming. "Are you KIDDING me?" she growled. "Then fine! You go in after him!"

Trevor sweatdropped. "Y-you want us to go?" He and Roy turned to look at the pathway, which was most likely the entrance to the dungeon. "I-into the…Foreboding Forest?"

Trevor and Roy turned back to Joy, and the panocha shook his head. "…No way. Why would we do that?"

Roy shook his head. "Nope!"

Joy arched her eyebrows skeptically.

"I-I mean, it's n-not that we're scared or anything like that!" Trevor said, looking jumpy and nervous. "I d-don't want you getting the wrong idea about that…u-understand?"

"I understand perfectly." Joy snapped sarcastically.

Roy turned toward a clump of bushes. "Dude. I heard something."

"Oh, stop whimpering, it's just your imagination!" Trevor snapped at his partner.

"No. I swear I did!" Roy said.

As a matter of fact, Shayla had been trying her best to be stealthy. However, she had been crashing through the leaves noisily, not stealthy at all.

"Wha?" Trevor turned and narrowed his eyes at the shuddering bushes. Shayla froze. "…You're right. I saw something!"

"Maybe it's Edward!" Joy said hopefully.

"Nah, too big to be that little baby wimp." Trevor said. He was studying the bushes carefully as Shayla tried to stay still as possible. "Should I go beat up that bush?"

"Whatever, man."

Shayla stood up from her frozen crouch and walked awkwardly out of the bushes. "Um…no need for that…"

"Hmm? Who's this?" Roy asked, tilting his head at her. "Haven't seen you around before."

Shayla approached, her blue eyes darting back and forth.

Trevor glared at her. "Where'd you come from? You're not from the village!"

Shayla opened her mouth, but then closed it, because she couldn't find the right words.

"…What's the matter?" Trevor asked smugly. "Skitty got your tongue?"

"No." Shayla said.

"Well, no one's gonna understand you if you don't ever speak up." Roy said.

Shayla shrugged. "Okay. I heard you two-" She flicked her tail at Roy and Joy. "-Talking at the Village Gate. So. Yeah. I followed you and stuff. …Now I'm here."

"Isn't that, like, stalking?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"…NO." Shayla said. "I just FOLLOWED you. AAAAAAAnyways!" She sat down. "I overheard you guys talking about some kid named Edward or something?"

"Yeah." Trevor said, sneering. "He's this little runty Goomy kid-"

"He just started school, Trevor!" Joy said. "He's young! He's _supposed_ to be small!"

"Yeah, whatever, he's still a runy little wimp. Well, he goes up, talks big, like he's some kind of smart guy. Ha. So. Me and Roy dared him to go into the Foreboding Forest. And guess what? He did! Hahaha! The wimp hasn't been out for ages. Probably crying like the little baby he is."

"Should I ignore the fact that you two are messed up enough to enjoy a little child's pain and suffering enough to laugh about it?" Shayla asked sarcastically. When nobody spoke, she nodded. "I will for now. But seriously, what the heck? Why would you do that to a little kid? That's so mean!"

"EXACTLY!" Joy cried.

"Yes. Wait. I don't know you so I can't associate with you yet. AAAAAAANNNNNYYYYWWWAAAAAYS!" Shayla cleared her throat. "I can go in there and get him for you guys if you want."

"WHAT!?" Trevor cried, looking shocked. "Y-you'll go in there for us!?"

"Dude. I just said that."

"Y-you sure about this?" Roy asked. "You do know that this place is, like, super scary, right?"

Shayla stared at them. "I'll go in." she repeated slowly, stretching out her words. "Oooooooookkkaaaaaayyyyy?"

Trevor sweatdropped. "W-well...if you _really_ want to go and all...I guess we won't stand in your way...BUT! But it's no skin off our backs if you get into any trouble in there!"

Shayla shrugged.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Joy asked, her dark eyes worried.

Shayla nodded. "Do I have to keep repeating myself? I said yes!"

Joy blinked and turned to Trevor. "Where was Edward trying to go, anyway?"

Trevor shrugged. "He shouldn't have gone that far in." the Pancham said. "There's a big ol' piece of paper in the forest, not that far from the entrance..."

"A piece of paper?" Joy sounded confused.

Roy turned to her. "When Trevor and I came exploring in the forest before, see...we brought it to use like a tarp so we had something to sit on. Then...we got jumped by a whole bunch of scary Pokemon! Man, that was awful! You should have seen Trevor's face!" The helmet burst into laughter. "Remembering it still cracks me up!"

Trevor growled, looking extremely angry. Shayla bit her tongue quickly as Roy let out a kind of faint cry of fear.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Back to the point." she said. "So you guys left that paper there, is that it? And you told Edward to go find it?"

"Yeah." Trevor said, getting over his quarrel with Roy. _He's still watching him from the corner of his eye,_ _though..._ Shayla noticed.

The Pancham continued, "We told him to find the paper and write his name on it and bring it back. If he could do that, we said we'd admit that he had some real guts." Trevor snickered. "As if!"

Joy turned back to Shayla, her ears drooping. "I'm awfully sorry about this..." she said. "I think you've git the picture now. Will you really help us?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself!?" Shayla said. "Y-E-S." She flicked her tail at the two bullies, nodded to Joy, and sprinted into the Foreboding Forest without looking back.

"Be careful in the-e-e-e-eere!" Joy called as Shayla ran through the barrier between dungeon and real world, her front paws hitting the cool, moist ground as she plummeted into her next adventure.

* * *

 **(A/N): I love having sassy characters XD**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	6. The Edward Protection Squad

**(A/N): Why is this my most popular story...**

 **I'm just gonna jump right into the Chapter! Sorry it's really really short!**

 **QOTD: What was the first Pokemon designed?**

* * *

Shayla sighed, shaking her silver pelt. She'd been in the dungeon for what felt like forever, and it was really dark now. She was starting to get worried she'd never find this Edward kid...

 _Oh! That must be him!_

A tiny, chubby purple blob was shivering in the corner of the dungeon room. He was huddled next to a large piece of paper with scribbles and smudges on it. Shayla could hear frightened sniffles and whimpers coming from him.

"Ughhh...why did I come here..." The little Goomy moaned with a gigantic sniff. There were thick tears in him big gray eyes. "I-I'm so scared...S-such a-WAH!"

The Goomy-who Shayla had confirmed to herself was Edward, leaped back as she approached. He literally could not stop shaking-she could hardly see him clearly, since it looked like he was vibrating. Shayla tilted her head as she walked slowly over to him, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible.

Edward let out a loud bawl when Shayla was just in front of the big paper. Ignoring his sniffles and squeaks of fear, she bent down to examine the sheet. _Is this the big piece of paper that Trevor and Roy were talking about?_ She squinted at it. It had extremely un-neat writing on it. _Foot writing?_ The letters were oddly squiggly and very hard to read, but she made out some letters...

E-D-W-A-R-D

That was what it looked like. So this was definitely the kid they were talking about. Shayla was impressed. He'd made it all the way past this dungeon, which wasn't that easy, but pretty easy, and had even written his name down like he'd been told to. That took real courage.

Shayla tried approaching again, but Edward just let out an even louder shriek. "GYAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shayla panicked a little. This really was a little kid. She tried her best to calm him down with soft words and motions. Finally Edward sniffled loudly and looked up, his eyes huge and wet.

"...H-huh?" He asked shakily, looking at Shayla warily. "You-You're here t-to help me...?"

"Yeah." Shayla said, nodding.

Edward's eyes filled with huge tears again. "Oh...Ohhhhh..." Huge, hiccupy sobs erupted from the tiny Goomy. He went into a full breakdown mode, gasping and coughing and snot dripping from his nose. "WAAAAAAAAH! I WAS SO SCARED!"

Shayla came closer to him. "It's okay now. You can stop crying." she murmured quietly. But Edward took a while to settle down. After he was just sniffling and whimpering "Thankyouythankyouthankyou" she started leading him out of the dungeon.

"D-don't tell anyone about me crying..." Edward muttered, sounding embarrassed. "They already think I'm a stupid baby. I don't want to give them any more proof."

"I won't."

* * *

Trevor looked shocked as they walked out of the dungeon, where Roy, Trevor, and Joy all stood waiting.

"Y-you actually made it back!?" Trevor gasped in surprise.

Edward nodded proudly and plopped the large paper in front of Trevor and Roy, looking slightly smug for somebody who'd been having a huge panic fit of crying several dungeon floors back.

"And you brought back the paper, too!" Roy cried, his eyes practically bulging out of his skull.

Trevor's eyes widened again. "And you wrote your name on it!"

Edward looked pleased at the shocked, amazed, and dumbfound faces of the two bullies. Shayla, too, was enjoying their surprise. She watched as they crowded around the paper to examine it.

Trevor looked at the paper with narrowed eyes. Then he leaned back. "...Hmph!"

Shayla was confused for a second as Trevor and Roy burst into laughter. _What's so funny? He did what they told him to!_

"W-what's up with this writing!?" Trevor's voice shook from his hysterical laughter. "It's so sloppy and all over the place!"

"It is NOT sloppy!" Edward cried, blushing madly from embarrassment. He looked really upset.

"Too funny!" Roy laughed, ignoring the Goomy's outburst. "I bet you were too scared and shaking to even write properly."

 _OkI'mgoingtobreakthesekidsnecksiftheydon'tshutupsoon_ Shayla thought in a very annoyed/enraged frenzy. That was a pretty scary dungeon for such a small kid! So what if he was scared! Those two were scared as well!

"That's hilarious!" Trevor cried, wiping his eyes. "Come on, let's show this to everyone!"

Joy and Shayla gasped as Trevor picked up the paper. The Pancham cackled with glee. "See ya, suckers!" he laughed.

Joy's face went from relief that Edward was okay to rage. "HEY! YOU TWO!" she snarled. But the bullies were long gone now.

The deerling sighed. "Ugh, I've had it with those two." Then she turned to Shayla and Edward. Shayla was still considering beating the two to a pulp. "And you, too, Edward!"

"What?" Shayla asked, snapping out of her fantasy of using a hard tackle on Trevor.

Joy ignored her. "I'm glad you made it out okay, but what if there hand't been anyone around to help?"

Edward looked ashamed. "...Sorry Joy..." He moaned sadly. "I wanted to show them that I had real guts, too..."

"And you do!" Shayla said encouragingly. Edward's eyes filled with appreciation, but Joy flicked her tail and once again, completely ignored her.

"Those two will just goad you into doing something crazy! You can't listen to them!"

"HE GAVE THAT DUNGEON EVERYTHING HE HAD!" Shayla yelled. "Seriously, this is an amazing little kid. And why is there no kind of 'Edward Protection Squad' made yet?"

"Well..you did give it everything you had." Joy said, COMPLETELY RIPPING OFF SHAYLA'S WORDS SHE SAID A SECOND AGO. Man, if she was going to school with a lot like this, she'd rather fight those Beeheyem! Anyways, Joy nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure." she said, not catching Shayla's murderous stare.

"J-Joy!" Edward looked so happy at Joy's ONCE AGAIN RIPPED OFF PRAISE. _You have_ got _to be kidding me!_

"Um-" Shayla tried, but Joy, once again, cut her off.

"You made it that far into the forest alone...And wrote your name, just like they asked."

 _Way to go, Captain Obvious!_ Shayla had liked Joy at first. Now she was reconsidering.

Joy continued. "Even though your writing is sloppy-"

"DON'T CALL IT SLOPPY!" Edward cried angrily.

 _"_ And... _"_ Surprisingly, Joy turned to SHayla, actually recognizing the Eevee was there. "It's really thanks to you that Edward got out of there in one piece today-"

Shayla was sure Joy expected something along the lines of _'You're welcome, it was no problem!'_ But nope. Shayla just stayed quiet, twitching a little from the strain of screaming things about the pure IGNORANCE and CRUELTY of these kids!

Joy gave her a funny look. "...So, yeah, thanks." she said. 'We owe you one..uh..You never did tell us your name, did you?"

"Shayla." Shayla choked out. "And you're welcome. Bye, Edward." She walked away and back into the village, hissing and cursing everyone but Edward in her head. She liked the little Goomy. He deserved a protection squad. BUT NOBODY ELSE GOT A PROTECTION SQUAD.

* * *

"WHAAAAA-AAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAT!?"

Shayla ducked her head. "I'm really sorry, Jeffery..."

Jeffery, who stood in front of her, looked angry enough to slap her. Luckily, he didn't. He decided to lecture her.

"After I done told you not to leave the house!" he growled. "I done told you to stay inside until I got home, did I not!?"

Shayla ducked her head lower. She was a _bit_ ashamed she hadn't listened, but not really. She'd had perfectly good reason.

Jeffery sighed. "You'd best learn to mind your elders next time!"

Shayla nodded.

Suddenly Jeffery's gaze softened. "But...well...it ain't like I can't understand the itch to see the wider world out there..." he said slowly. "I reckon this must all be now to you, after all."

Shayla was surprised and relieved at his change of heart.

"It's a fine thing to have a love of adventure in your heart." the Nuzleaf continued. "Grown-Ups will always be saying' you can't do this, that, or the other...But there are things in life you'll never learn except by experiencing' them for yourself."

Shayla smiled gratefully.

"I reckon I'm pretty las when it comes to adventuring' and what have you. So if you get a hankerin' to go adventuring' around the village, you go right ahead."

"Thanks!" Shayla said, grinning.

"But from tomorrow morning'," Jeffery warned. "you'll be attendin' class at the local school."

Shayla's smile wavered. _It's gonna be with those kids, huh..._

"What's wrong? Not a fan of school? No kid is." Jeffery chuckled. "Anyways, I want you to tuck in early tonight to be all ready for your first big day!"

Shayla nodded, and was about to turn to go into her room, when her belly growled loudly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Go ahead and have dinner first!" Jeffery said. "Oh, and I left ya some school supplies in yer room!"

Shayla's ears perked up. Her gratitude for Jeffery sunk in even more. "Thanks, Jeffery!"

* * *

 **(A/N): That scene with Shayla getting all upset was fun. Anyways, thanks so much guys for how big this story is getting! It's really short and bad so far, in my opinion!**

 **Join the Edward Protection Squad!**

 **Review and answer QOTD to name the next character!**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	7. I won't be working on this, please read

**Did I scare anyone? Hope not...**

 **I'd better explain.**

 **This is just me venting out some thoughts on a keyboard. It'll be messy and unorganized, but I need to say it and I don't know how else.**

I'm still going to be _on_.

I just won't be writing.

PM me, I'll answer/talk. Publish a new chapter, I'll happily read and review.

But I'm kinda...done...with Pokemon fanfics. I just don't feel as interested, and I feel like they're...cringey? I'm not sure. I'll probably leave them up, though. It was a shame, really. I had a lot planned out, and I had like 3 books planned out for OoL. But I can't continue. I feel guilty whenever I come on here.

I want to focus on my original stories that I'm working on, my art, animation, things like that.

However, I might still work on Evening of Stars. I still feel pretty happy with that, and working with it is the most fun for me. Even though it's my least popular main story...I dunno.

You guys are awesome.

Hope you understand.

Thank you for all the reviews I've received, they've made me feel encouraged to keep writing. And I am. This site has helped me hone my skills as an author, and I've enjoyed every minute of it. Your constructive criticism, your love, your views, I appreciate it so, so much.

I'm not sure if this is just a bad writers block, but I've been considering this for a while...

I might upload some of my unfinished chapter drafts if anybody really wants?

I can see the confusion this is.

I need to thank Dranicus101 and Contradictory Cynicism (Man Jae, that new name. I'ma call you Jae cause I'm used to that.) Dran was my first friend, my first reviewer, my first help. And Jae...well, you're amazing sarcasm, I'll give you that. Thanks both.

This is making it sound so sappy and like I'm leaving my will and stuff...hmmm...

Welp, I'm not sure what to say. Hope you guys liked my work? It's so hard getting down what I mean...

Oh, another thanks to Quilava's Storybook! You're constructive criticism helped me so much too, and you're a great friend.

I'd like to know what story you most enjoyed on here, even though I've asked that before.

* * *

I'm going to probably be a beta, so if you'd like me to..beta-stuff one of your stories, let me know and I'd be happy to!


End file.
